Benjamin Bridge (Theodore Tugboat)
Benjamin Bridge is a green suspension bridge at the end of the harbour who loves to watch everything that goes on in the Big Harbour. Bio Even though he can not move, Benjamin has had some exciting moments, like Tex nearly crashing into him and Queen Stephanie getting stuck under him. He is a very good friend with the tugboats and loves to socialize. He is, however, sometimes grumpy and was portrayed as a bully in the episode Theodore and the Big Harbour. He also has a snoring problem, which sometimes keeps Rebecca awake at night. Persona Benjamin enjoys telling jokes, riddles, and rumours, which can cause a lot of confusion. Besides spreading rumours, he has a bad habit of snoring very loudly. Basis His design is based on the Angus L. Macdonald Bridge, the first of two built to connect Halifax and Dartmouth. Appearances * Season 1 - Theodore and the Oil Rig, Theodore and the Homesick Rowboat (faceless), The Dark and Scary Cove (does not speak), Foduck the Vigilant (cameo), Different Strokes - Different Boats (cameo), Hank and the Mermaid (cameo), True Blue Friends (cameo), Bumper Buddies (cameo), Theodore and the Welcome (cameo), Theodore the Vegetable (cameo), The Day Ice Came to the Harbour (cameo), Theodore's Bad Dreams (cameo), Theodore's First Pull (cameo), Theodore and the Queen, Theodore and Bluenose (cameo), Is Anybody Listening? (cameo), George Buzzes the Dock (cameo), Best Friends (cameo), and Theodore and the Big Harbour * Season 2 - Theodore's Whistle (cameo), Theodore Changes Sides (cameo), Night Shift (cameo), Whale of a Tug (cameo), The Tugboat Pledge (cameo), Emergency (cameo), Foduck Stays Home, Theodore the Tug in Charge (cameo), Theodore in the Middle (cameo), Carla the Cool Cabin Cruiser (cameo), Snorri the Viking Ship (cameo), Tug of the Year (cameo), Theodore the Jokester, Emily the Vigorous (cameo), Theodore's Day Off (cameo), and Foduck and the Rainbow (cameo) * Season 3 - All Quiet in the Big Harbor (cameo), Theodore to the Rescue (cameo), A Joke Too Far (cameo), Theodore and the Ice Ship (does not speak), Big Harbor Fools Day, Grumpy Garbage Barge, Theodore Hugs the Coast (does not speak), Hank's Hiccups (does not speak), Theodore and the Northern Lights, Big Harbor Birthday, Theodore's Backwards Day (does not speak), Scally's Stuff (does not speak), Theodore's Big Friend (cameo), Theodore and the Missing Barge (does not speak), Theodore and the Borrowed Bell, Emily's Close Call (does not speak), Emily's New Hat, Emily and the Tug-Of-War (does not speak), Theodore and the Lost Bell Buoy (does not speak), Theodore and the Bully (does not speak), George and the Underwater Mystery, Hank and the Night Light (does not speak), and Theodore and the Pirate * Season 4 - Foduck's Hurt Feelings (does not speak), Theodore's New Job (cameo), Dartmouth Says Goodbye (cameo), George's Funny Noise (does not speak), Guysborough's Garbage (does not speak), Theodore's Visit to Ceilidh's Cove (cameo), Theodore Lands On Earth (does not speak), Sigrid and the Bumpers (cameo), Hank's Wheezy Whistle (does not speak), Theodore and the Haunted Houseboat (does not speak), Northumberland is Missing (cameo), Emily Goes Overboard (cameo), Rebecca and the Big Snore (does not speak), George and the Navy Ship (cameo), Emily's Easy Job (cameo), Nautilus and the Sinking Ship (does not speak), and Emily's Bruised Bumper (cameo) * Season 5 - Hank Hurts a Ship, Theodore and the Harbour Crane (does not speak), Theodore On Time (does not speak), Theodore and the Buoy Boat, Theodore Gets Lost (cameo), Hank's Funny Feeling (does not speak), Theodore and the Runaway Ferry, Theodore and the Scared Ship, Hank and the Sunken Ship (cameo), George and the Flags (cameo), Theodore the Tattletug (does not speak), Emily Finds A Friend (does not speak), Hank's Cozy Cove (cameo), Theodore and the Hunt for Northumberland (does not speak), Bedford's Big Move (does not speak), Emily Drifts Off (cameo), Guysborough Makes a Friend (does not speak), Pugwash is Gone! (cameo), Theodore and the Unsafe Ship (cameo), Foduck and the Shy Ship, Theodore's Bright Idea (does not speak), and Hank Floats Forward (does not speak) In the books written by Michelle Mulder, Benjamin is played as his real life counterpart MacDonald Bridge. Trivia * Benjamin's Brio model portrays him as a railroad bridge instead of a road bridge. * In the Swedish version, Benjamin has no name, he is just called 'The Old Bridge'. Merchandising * Brio (discontinued) Category:Recurring Characters Category:Characters Category:Bridges Category:Theodore Tugboat Characters Category:Male Characters